A Crushing Defeat
by Silvershadow426
Summary: A quick one-shot about my favorite fighter from War of the Monsters. Originally published 7/1/2011 on my old account.


**Day: August 16, 1949 **

**Time: 8:57 pm**

**Deaths: 1,252**

The citizens of Metro City stared up at the skies in awe and horror. It had been a peaceful autumn day, the people going to work and coming home like any other normal day. But that night would change their lives forever as the blue-black sky transformed into an eerie green. Suddenly, as quickly as the city had gone quiet, an earsplitting screech sounded from above the city. People screamed and tried to run as alien spacecrafts fell out of the sky, but failed as some were trampled by others, or hit by the crafts or other objects. What the scientists thought would save mankind would actually cause a chain reaction leading to an event that people could only describe as a war of the monsters.

**Day: March 5, 1951**

It's been almost two years since the alien's spaceships fell to Earth. Scientists have discovered that the ships were powered, not by electricity, but by radioactive sludge. Now they've made the mistake of testing it on almost everything. Animals have mutated, extinct creatures have reawakened, and even machines have decided to betray the humans who made them. These monsters have grown to be one hundred feet high, and with some analysis, scientists have given the government the desired names for these creatures: Raptros, Togera, Preytor, Congar, Agamo, Magmo, Kineticlops, Robo-47, and Ultra V. The government has tried to evacuate the cities, but where is there to go? Cities are being destroyed, people are getting killed, and the monsters seem to be everywhere. Trying to gain territory, they've started fighting each other, virtually destroying everything in their path. And now, after some breeding, scientists have found that the creatures' appearances can be different, even going so far as to being born out of crystals (Congar has proven to be born out of stone). They don't know how long this will last for.

**Day: November 10, 1951**

**Time: 10:32 am**

In the two years since monsters rose over the cities, humans have fought back hard. Some cities have been able to push back the creatures with weapons, while others have created force fields that prevent them from entering city limits. However, these things don't always work. The occasional monster will get through the city, only to be joined by a second one defending its territory. The defending monster will fight the approaching monster, destroying buildings and killing people in the process. Now both monsters were considered a threat to the city.

But this story doesn't have to do with any random one hundred foot tall monster destroying a city, trying to protect its right. This story takes place in Metro City, a place of business, commerce, and the ever-popular monorail system. Metro City has been lucky enough not to have as much monster trouble as other large cities. Only once has a monster come to the city, and while the humans thought they chased it away, they really only chased it underground. Now, living under Metro City, was a small flock of Raptros. Most of them were the traditional red, but some were born the new purple or green colors. Even though living underground seemed like torture for the flying dragons, they actually appreciated it. They could live in their own territory without having to worry about the humans or other monsters. And it was now time for the arrival of a new Raptros. One of the females, a red one, had an egg that was about to hatch. Her mate, a large green male, stood beside her proudly. They were happy that a new Raptros was about to join the flock, but little did they know that this little dragon would end up helping them, but also unknowingly destroy them.

**Now, our real story begins.**

**Day: September 29, 1952**

**Time: 12:45 pm**

**Deaths: 872**

"We must go up to the surface," a large green Raptros announced. His scales shined brightly with health as the leader of the flock spoke clearly. "There is a monster invading the city and we must protect our territory before another one comes and claims it."

"But, Euderyn, what about the humans?" a smaller red one asked. Her voice trembled a little. "Won't they think we're attacking the city too?" The green leader heaved a sigh.

"That's something we'll just have to risk, Myrina." He raised his head and spread his wings, letting out a battle cry. "To the surface!" he shouted. The other males joined in, with some of the females roaring softer. One purple Raptros in particular looked up at his red, worried mother.

"Let me fight, mom!" he said enthusiastically. His mother quickly looked down at him in horror and shook her head.

"There's no way I'm letting you go up there. You could get killed!" she fretted. Her son just sighed.

"Come on, mom," he begged. "I'm almost fifteen, for crying out loud! I need to fight." The other dragons were spreading their wings, about to take off. Myrina let out a sigh.

"Okay," she finally agreed. "Just be careful." Her son nodded his head, then spread his wings and followed the older Raptros. He caught up to Euderyn.

"What are you doing, Bronius?" Euderyn asked furiously. "You're too young to fight. Go back to your mother." The purple dragon growled angrily.

"No. I'm going to fight. I'm almost fifteen, dad! I'm going to fight, whether you like it or not." Before the green leader could say anything more, his son pulled back to get into his rank. When they finally broke through the surface, Euderyn shouted one word.

"Attack!"

The flock of dragons flew over the city in a V shape, eventually flying off into different directions. The monster they were fighting was Kineticlops.

"A perfect monster to fight for the first time," Bronius muttered to himself excitedly. Even though this was his first fight, the young dragon moved through the sky with ease, dodging every attack from Kineticlops. He'd watched the older dragons practice moves from both the air and the ground, but the only time he ever got to practice was when his parents weren't watching him. This was the first time he's fought and every move seemed to flow out of him with ease.

"No physical attacks!" Euderyn commanded. "Only long-range attacks. We don't need to have any electrocuted dragons." That statement made Bronius gulp. Electrocuted? He shook his head. There was no way that he wasn't going to fight just because the others scared him with words.

Stretching his wings out to glide along the breeze, Bronius slowly circled the sky to observe what the other dragons were doing. Obeying his father's command, most of them were shooting fire from their mouths while jumping out of the way of the electric monster's range. The purple dragon decided to land on the roof of a large building before looking back at the fight. Almost a third of the flock was on the ground, stunned but not dead.

"I have to do something to help them," the young dragon muttered to himself. The hot afternoon sun was draining the fighting Raptros of their energy, and it wouldn't be long before Kineticlops took their territory. Bronius quickly looked around, trying desperately to find something that could injure their enemy without getting too close. That's when he noticed a pointed object at the top of a taller building that looked like it could puncture any creature with enough throwing force. He easily flew up to the tower and realized that it was what the humans called a radio tower. He broke it off easily and examined it in his claws.

"This might do some damage, but I don't think it'd be enough," he sighed as he tried thinking of using something else. Suddenly, he remembered something his mother had told him a while ago about the surface.

"_Bronius, if you ever have to go up to the surface be careful not to breathe fire on gasoline trucks. They are very flammable, and when they explode they can do some serious damage if close enough."_

Bronius smiled evilly, thankful that Myrina had told him that and that he had remembered. Placing the radio tower back on the roof, he glided off of the roof and onto the streets below where thousands of people were running in panic. He decided to climb along the walls of buildings to make sure he didn't step on any civilians. As he searched the city for gasoline trucks, he kept hearing the screams and cries of both the people and the fighting monsters. He knew his flock couldn't keep it up much longer.

"I have to hurry!" Luckily, when he reached the city's gasoline station, there were ten gasoline trucks parked and abandoned. He quickly grabbed five in each clawed hand and flew back to where the intruding monster was standing. Euderyn was still fighting, but Bronius could clearly see that his father was almost to the point of being defeated.

Kineticlops was so preoccupied with finishing off the flock that he didn't notice Bronius flying up behind him. Balling his hands into fists, he cracked the trucks open and poured all of their contents onto the monster's head. While it dripped down and eventually coated him in it, Bronius glided down to his father's side.

"What are you doing, Bronius?" his father demanded, his voice tired from the fighting but still keeping its commanding sound.

"Just trust me," Bronius quickly explained. "And when I say move, get out of range." He took to the air again, flying towards the radio tower. Picking it up, he closed one eye and aimed it straight at Kineticlops. "Dad, move!" he shouted before throwing the object. Euderyn sidestepped, avoiding the radio tower, then ran out of the monster's range. Bronius roared triumphantly and he spread his wings out one last time before flying straight toward Kineticlops.

As soon as he saw the white of the monster's eye, he swerved up to fly above his head. As he passed over, he looked down, opened his mouth, and let out a gush of red and orange fire. As the flames engulfed his gasoline-covered body, he let out a cry of pain. He could do nothing but writhe on the ground in agony as the flock of Raptros watched in amazement and awe. Some even stepped forward and breathed more fire just to end his life quicker.

Euderyn had been very proud of his son for thinking the tactic through. He was able to kill Kineticlops without injuring himself or wasting any energy. Bronius had received plenty of praise from his mother and father, and plenty more from the rest of the flock. Euderyn promised him that if another monster ever tried to attack the city, he would let his son come with him.

Bronius now despised that promise as he slowly opened one eye to look at the horrific scene around him. It had been almost three years since the fight with the electric monster, and no others had ever come to the city.

Until now.

**Day: July 4, 1955**

**Time: 5:34 pm**

**Deaths: -**

The purple dragon slowly got up onto his paws and looked painfully around him. The great buildings of Metro City were reduced to rubble, dots of fire littered the ground everywhere within the city limits, and all but two Raptros were lying on the ground dead.

"My father's entire flock," he whispered, "cut down to only two in a single battle." Looking to his right, he saw the body of a large green dragon; his eyes were wide and lifeless and his jaw hung open loosely as his scream had been cut off. Both of his wings were almost completely torn off, and he lay in a thick pool of blood. His blood. Euderyn's blood.

Bronius growled, baring his teeth in anger at what Agamo had done to their city. The Raptros were supposed to protect the city and its people, but they ended up eliminating themselves. Bronius had tried using the battle tactics he had used before with Kineticlops, but the radio towers wouldn't protrude through Agamo's thick skin, and the heat from his body was so hot that it actually made the gasoline run right off him. When Euderyn had asked his son what to do, he had suggested to just attack until Agamo either died or ran off.

So the flock attacked head-on, using all the strength they had to drive the monster off their territory. But to no avail. The physical attacks didn't have any effect, and their fire seemed to give Agamo more power. As the day dragged on, more and more dragons fell to the ground and didn't stand back up.

"Was it all my fault?" Bronius asked himself. "I made the decision to attack. Did I kill my own flock?" He looked up when he heard a scream, and widened his eyes when he realized it was Myrina. Agamo had one arm wrapped around her wings and body so she wouldn't be able to move, while his other arm was clenched around her head. "Mom! No!" Bronius forgot about the pain all over his body and charged forward. He didn't care if his tackle wouldn't do anything, just as long as Agamo wouldn't hurt his mother.

As his head collided with the monster's body, he felt his skull shake, making him feel dizzy. Agamo freed Myrina's head and swung his arm toward Bronius. The impact sent the dragon flying until he collided with a building that was still half-standing. The air was knocked out of him, and all he could do was lie on the ground and watch Agamo snap his mother's neck.

As the red dragon fell limply to the ground, Agamo slowly made his way toward Bronius. What could he do? He was too weak to fight, and none of his hits would cause any damage. He couldn't run or fly either, for most of his bones were broken by now. All he could do was watch as the creature that destroyed his flock come closer to him. When he was standing over the dragon, he reached up and pulled his head right off his shoulders. Bronius closed his eyes, knowing what was about to come.

"What did we ever do to deserve this?" he asked himself before Agamo swung his head straight down onto Bronius' head with a spine-chilling crunch.


End file.
